Puar
Puar (プーアル) is a shapeshifting animal that is Yamcha's lifelong best friend. Puar's name is a pun on Pu-erh tea.6 He has a blood-type of AB. History Puar attended the Southern Transformation Kindergarten, along with Oolongwho used to bully him. Some time after that, Puar met Yamcha and became his companion in Diablo Desert. When they first met Goku and Bulma, along with Oolong, Puar says that he and Yamcha have been together for exactly two years, one month, and three days.11 The two were originally a pair of desert thieves, robbing capsules and money from travelers who would cross the area where they lived. On one such occasion, after a little more than two years together,12 the pair meets Goku, Bulma, and Oolong. Puar recognizes the last of these characters as an old schoolmate at the Southern Transformation Kindergarten. Some time after the meeting, the five of them team up and go on a hunt for theDragon Balls. They are attacked by a robot piloted by Shu. Shu manages to steal the Dragon Balls except for Goku's four star ball. They later find a castlethat belongs to Emperor Pilaf. They are trapped and knocked out by sleeping gas, allowing the last Dragon Ball to be stolen. Goku tries to use aKamehameha to bust open the wall but fails. Puar and Oolong shapeshift to stop Pilaf from making his wish. As Pilaf was about to make his wish, Oolong wishes for underwear to make Pilaf mad. The rest try to escape but are later captured again by Pilaf. Puar looks at the moon, wanting to look at something beautiful before he dies, and Goku does too, which makes him transform into a Great Ape, completely terrifying Puar and the others, also destroying the castle. After some running away from Goku, Yamcha and Puar remember Goku's weakness is in his tail. Remembering this, Yamcha tells Puar to transform into scissors, so Puar transforms into scissors and cuts off the tail, which returns Goku to normal. Afterwards, Bulma, Puar, Yamcha and Oolong decide to go to West City, while Goku decides to go to Master Roshi's island to train. They then say their goodbyes to Goku. While they are flying, they crash in a forest and are forced to walk through a desert to West City. The Tournament Puar is reunited with Goku at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Puar is a spectator in the matches. Goku is up against Jackie Chun (who is actually Master Roshi in disguise) Goku looks at the moon again and transforms in a Great Ape again. Jackie Chun destroys the moon, making Goku return to normal. Beforehand, the gang believed that Jackie killed Goku, and Puar sobbed in grief, crying out loud "he was our friend!" As a year has passed since Puar's meeting with Goku, Goku goes on a journey to look for his Grandpa's Four-Star Dragon Ball after the tournament. During the Red Ribbon Army Saga, Puar is seen with Oolong and Yamcha training in West City. Later, Puar and everybody else want to help Goku fight the Red Ribbon Army, but Goku already defeated them. Fighting Fortuneteller Baba warriors At Fortuneteller Baba's Palace where the last Dragon Ball had to be found, Puar teamed up with Upa to stop Fangs the Vampire, who had defeated Krillin. When Fangs was about to bite Puar, Puar turns into a porcupine, causing Fangs great pain when he bites Puar. Puar then turns into a hand, and swats Fangs into the water, defeating him with great ease. Meeting Tien Shinhan Puar attends the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his friends. At the Tournament, they seeMaster Shen, who is Master Roshi's rival, and his two students Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. When Tien strikesa blow to Yamcha's leg during the quarterfinals, breaking it, Puar in total panic and worry comes out to help Yamcha by changing into a magic carpet to transport him to the hospital. Three years later, Puar attends the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his friends and watch the fight between Goku and the reincarnated Piccolo. Dragonball Z History Puar is seen at Kame House observing the battles against the Saiyans with Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong, Ox-King, and Chi-Chi. They watch as Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu die at the hand of Nappa. This makes Puar and Bulma break down crying. He passes out and Oolong carries him on his arms to a pillow and covers him with a blanket and puts a wet towel on his head. He remains passed out for several episodes. Journey to Namek and the space tyrant Frieza Puar, along with Oolong and Dr. Brief, watch Goku in the Capsule Corporation spaceship head to Namek to help his friends collect the Dragon Balls to revive their fallen friends. Puar becomes concerned for Goku when his ship malfunctions in a storm, but cheers when Goku is ok. Later, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, Yajirobe and Chi-Chi try to go to Namek with Dr. Brief's ship, but their ship breaks down before takeoff. Screenshots Dragonball Super Tournament (10).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (11).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (69).jpg Dragonball Super Tournament (70).jpg Dragonball super Screenshot 0174.jpg 1-1484525860.PNG Scene04297.png Scene04321.png Kai1421385.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10374.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10765.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10305.png 8mom.PNG DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10650.png Scene19201.png DBZ Kai EP 1120586.png DBZ Kai EP 1120563.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08511.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08488.png Kai 42 (165).png Kai 42 (170).png Kai 42 (167).png Kai 42 (340).png Kai 42 (312).png Kai 42 (310).png 95-1499457535.PNG Scene15049-0.png Dragonball00097 (10).png Kai 4805291.png Kai 4805337.png 280px-Pu-erh.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0514.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0513.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0512.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0511.jpg Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Flight Category:Magic Users Category:Aliens Category:Shapeshifters Category:Army of Light Category:Deceased Category:Animals Category:Shonen Jump Category:Universe 7 Category:Female Category:Seduction Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Turtle School Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Z Fighters Category:Thief Category:C Class Category:Felines